


Hidden Sentiments

by Twin_Devils



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial, Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Devils/pseuds/Twin_Devils
Summary: Derek doesn't know what he's feeling. Peter knows all too well.Two young poor young boys are oblivious.





	Hidden Sentiments

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've written in so long. Be gentle, please <3

“You’re going to have to tell that boy how you feel.”

Derek’s head swiveled around to find the source behind a flippantly held newspaper, revealing where his eyes had been prior: two young boys across the night scape’s pavement on their way to a hand-me-down Jeep.

“Shut up,” the wolf turned from the loft’s window completely and splayed his hands across the desk to support his weight once he leaned. “I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Giving a generous, albeit dramatic, sigh, Peter flipped the page, “Oh, please, Derek. You’ve been stupid plenty of times, but never have you been an idiot.”

He didn’t grace that with much of a response, chuffing slightly and scratching his beard - he was sure he could play coy long enough as long as he kept his heartbeat well within regular parameters. “Still don’t know what you mean.” 

Peter actually set the paper down for that one, casting a side glance at his nephew, “Oh really, Juliet? I can smell the pheromones from here. It’s worse than 9th graders in a health class. You reek of it.”

That solicited a small growl, “It means nothing.”

“It means everything. Why can’t you just tell him how you feel?”

“Maybe I don’t know how I feel!” Derek raised his voice which left Peter raising an eyebrow.

The older wolf tutted, shaking his head, “Oh, no no no, my darling nephew, you’re supposed to be the one who’s good at actions and emotions, because you’re the momma’s boy. I’m supposed to be the one with the silver tongue and lies. Lying isn’t a good color on you, Derek.”

He huffed, turning to stare out the window again, “It’s not lying if I don’t know what the truth is… Besides,” Derek pressed his head up against the glass. The cold feeling of it soothed him and allowed a small breath to be released. “It’s obvious his mate is Scott.”

Silence. Finally, some remark could silence Peter - though Derek knew it wouldn’t be long before he spoke again.

“I don’t know about his current relationships,” Peter hummed, folding the newspaper in his lap before tossing it onto the coffee table. “Either way, it’s going to eat you alive-”

“Don’t you have a fucking apartment? It’s not like I’m a warm host with brownies for your ass.”

Scoffing, his uncle rose, “Oh gee, thanks for reminding me. Unlike you, I know my cues and take them.” 

Footsteps, too loud in either of their ears when it was this quiet between them.

The door was heavy and grated like a boulder against the flooring. Derek could almost hear the pause that came from the other man, the hesitant breath, the turn. 

“Derek, don’t let me remind you that I have nothing to lose in this and the truth is suuuuuch a sweet one. Tell him, or you just might force my hand to. Adios.”

The door slid to a cacophonous slam shut. 

“... Polla,” Derek breathed into his empty room.


End file.
